russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New Brews at IBC 13, The Kaibigan Network
(Released on June 14, 2019) Sofia Andres (seamaid), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Robin Padilla, Cesar Montano, Sarah Geronimo IBC 13 has a new look these days and competition continuously dominating the network. Despite being saddled with equipment that have seen better days, IBC 13 bigwigs are determined to wrestle back its lost glory. They seem to be succeeding, if some new program offerings are to be the basis. Almost overnight, the station bred and brought to Filipino homes such TV landmarks as Tarzan film series, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., See-True, Sic O'Clock News, Voltes V and The Sharon Cuneta Show, phenomenal fantaseryes like Janella in Wonderland, metamorphosed into a serious threat to the network giants. IBC 13 is now the Kaibigan network and the new monicker was introduced with a theme song of the network, much of the new format we hear the catchy Kaibigan Mo jingle. IBC 13 has no longer be sold because it privatized and revitalized, after all. Political leader worth would even dare give a TV network after the election season. When all this political candidates whittles down, we predict stories of privatization will refloat, causing anxieties within the station to resurface. In celebration of 60 glorious years of entertainment as one of the country’s leading TV networks, the president and CEO Kat de Castro envisioned IBC 13 to serve via its tagline Kaibigan Mo as a role model of entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports, where the network can be the leader. With the types of shows traditionally produced by the established networks, IBC 13’s new programs are very anticipating and hopefully developing loyalty for. We indulged with a pure entertainment like a superstar, a concert treat as the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo in a musical variety show Sarah G. Live. There is a reality talent competition Talent ng Bayan with Robin Padilla which we have to showcase a torrent of astounding performances where the contestants can sing, dance, do the magic tricks, bend their bodies and more to impress the judges, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? is a game show with action star Cesar Montano which we have a million-peso jackpot prize to play and win and a curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol starring Joyce Abestano as a cute and sassy high school girl which made a public high school Diliman High School with DepEd permit aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum, which has been known to educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners and committed itself to the education of its young viewers by focusing on the hilarious high school story. The PBA is the leading weekend sports program of IBC 13 which remains the best in Philippine basketball. We are particularly keen on IBC 13’s fantaserye Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail starring Sofia Andres. The fantasy drama is the elements of an seamaid story with a soap opera format, focus on the adventures of Lupe, a girl from the island who learns a magical secret: she's a seamaid! As the magical seamaid princess, Lupe learned her dolphin friend Zumba whose set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceantica. With help from her mermaid friends, Lupe saves the infinite underwater kingdom. As the primetime slot is a good timeslot to compete with a locally-produced teleserye in the soap opera genre, Lupe is the original fantasy drama tail about a girl who transformed into a seamaid as she discovers under the sea in the organic ocean in an underwater land. The Kaibigan network have a golden age of primetime dramas by providing viewers and makes a splash, kids just home from school, a refreshing primetime treat is a traditional fare of telenovelas and sensationalism of newscasts. Catch the fantaserye in the seamaid adventures of Lupe, weeknights at 7:45 p.m. after the flagship primetime news program Express Balita. Lupe won the hearts of primetime TV viewers as it clinched the number one spot on the list of the most watched TV programs in the country and scored a national TV rating of 40.4%, or almost 19 points higher than its rival programs on ABS-CBN and GMA: FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (35.4%) and GMA’s Kara Mia (16.4%).